Gone Too Far
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: AU. Spin-off to Brown & Blue. Humanished. Margaret knows completely of Mordecai and Rigby's full lives. But it's getting harder for her to contain the secret. In order to hide theirs, she wants to hide her own. Little does she know, it will put her life in a downward spiral. CANCELLED


**A/N: This is HUMANIZED. I wanted to try to challenge myself by doing this. This is a spin-off to my story Brown & Blue. I do strongly suggest you read Brown & Blue first to get a feel for what's happening in the story. An OC to appear in the main story(Brown & Blue) will be appearing in here, also human. The actual character is an anthro, but hes got to be human here. Anyway, this little spin takes place a few weeks after the duo pull an extremely terrible prank on Margaret in order to "give her a piece of their minds" and tell her. Basically, she now wants to take after the two and begin making cash by killing. Actually this is somewhat of the "lunatic" approach explained by Rigby in chapter 2 in the main story.**

**I am using mookie000's designs to base the character looks from. All events that happen in this story WILL NOT happen in the main story. Written using Margaret's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Every day is a challenge since they told me. It's hard to really keep it in, the only thing that's holding me back is the fact Mordecai and Rigby will come after me and the person I told. If that wasn't any problem I'd be yelling it out everywhere I went. I'm still mad at them for that stupid fake suicide prank they pulled on me the day I found out. Although I still kind of owe them for saving me from that group of my ex boyfriends. It's been a few weeks and like Rigby told me, I'd get used to it, is actually starting to make sense now.

I woke up and got out of bed. I walked to mirror and saw I was a complete mess. My red hair all over the place and I looked like I haven't slept for days. Hiding this was taking its toll on me. I walked over to the kitchen and had some breakfast. Simple meal of cereal. Once I finished I looked out the balcony window, searching for a white van. Luckily, there wasn't any in sight. But that never meant the van wasn't there. The two were finding ways to sneak up and me and try to grill me for a weekly "check up." They were kind of dumbasses but really not. They're just really unpredictable now, which makes no sense at all since it's Mordecai and Rigby. I started to get ready for work.

I have an idea on how to keep their little secret, and that was have my own. I want to ask them if they can train me and I could hop on the train they were on. I was probably going to regret it though. It was just like most of my decisions lately. I've been really regretful for some reason lately. Maybe because I'm involved in their buisness. I finished up and left my apartment for work.

Nothing was out of the ordinary or anything whole I drove off to work. When I finally got there I walked in and was greeted by the shorter girl with glasses working with me.

"Hey Margaret!" Eileen called to me as I walked in.

"Hey Eileen." I said back.

"Hey Margaret, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She led me to the back near the coffee machines.

"You seemed pretty down the last couple weeks. What's bothering you?" She asked me while giving me the "puppy eyes" look.

"It's nothing, Eileen."

"It's something, Margaret, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. Anyway I just don't want to talk about it." I finished and walked off to the counter. And so began another really slow day. Only five people really came in for coffee.

It took a few hours for the two I wanted to talk to finally walk in. Eileen greeted them before I pulled them off to the back using their hoodie collars as grips.

"What is it this time, Margaret?" Rigby asked me. I pulled them into the back room. Mordecai managed to keep a straight face. He just walked along. Rigby on the other hand was fighting my grip on the clothing. I let them go at the same spot as a couple of weeks ago.

"Guys, I'm struggling to keep it now." I told them.

"Margaret, that's your problem, not ours." The short dark one said to me.

"I might have an idea on how to keep it in though." I told them.

"Okay. Does it have anything to do with us?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Tell us then."

"Teach me. Let me have my own secret to keep and worry about instead of your guys' secret." Mordecai finally snapped out of his trance and finally noticed us.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there Margaret. Is this a joke?" The blue haired one questioned me.

"No, I'm not joking, Mordecai."

"Margaret, you have no idea what you're getting involved in now. The stuff you've already been doing for us is fine already."

"I don't care. It's hard enough trying to not tell Eileen."

"Well then why do you want to do this? We were trained for thirteen years. You'll get a few months at the most. Plus we don't even know what you'd be good at." His arms were crossed now and he had a stern look on his face.

"I want to be able to hide something to take my mind off you guys for once."

"Margaret, the day we proved it to you you almost threw up."

"I blame it was how you took the guy. I'm thinking clean and close approach."

"Hmmm. Rigby was trained for CQC. You know what, how about we give you a day and if you can show some kind of promise, we might go on."

"Mordecai, you know as well as I do I'm terrible at that stuff!" Rigby snapped at his taller friend.

"Okay, let's do that then." I said, completely ignoring Rigby.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Mordecai said. He turned around and dragged the brown-haired man out by his hoodie. Then the day was slow again.

* * *

I woke up and got ready. I was eager to get on with whatever was going to happen today. I looked out my window and saw a white van across the street. I ran out the door and stood outside of the van. The door opened and inside was a blue-masked man wearing a plain brown hoodie. Rigby gestured me inside and I sat down next to him.

"What's with the masks this time?" I asked them.

"No one but the people who know of us know that we have this van." Rigby explained, his mask off now.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."

We drove for a while to get to their little safe house. Once we got there we walked in and Mordecai walked off to a different room. He came back with an armful of stuff. He set them on the table in te range and started moving them around. It looked like he was organizing them by size, from largest to smallest.

The smallest thing looked like just a decorative handle. Rigby noticed it too. He started walking over to grab it, but Mordecai put his hand over it to block him.

"No dude. You're not touching that again. You've probably cut yourself at least ten times by now because you can't use it right." Mordecai snapped at the shorter.

"I'm getting better! Plus I bought the thing."

"You mean I bought it since they thought you were a minor."

"STOP TALKING!"

"What is it?" I asked the two to stop their fight.

"It's a butterfly knife. They're supposed to flip open and you can show off with them. Still lethal though. I bought it for Rigby a couple of weeks ago and he keeps cutting himself with it since he didn't pay attention to the guy on how to use it."

"Well that's stupid."

"Stop. Talking." Rigby snapped at us.

"You want to hold it?" Mordecai asked me, grabbing the knife from the table and holding it out to me. Rigby tried to grab it from him but Mordecai flipped it around and when he was done, a blade protruded from the top of the handle.

"Fine. Sheesh, don't need to threaten me." Rigby said as he walked into a different room. Mordecai flipped it around again. This time, the blade wasn't there.

"You seem good with it, why don't you use it, Mordecai?" I asked him.

"Knives aren't my thing, guns are. Rigby and I have that in common. Let's start with those, okay?"

"Fine." I'm really interested in that knife though. He came over to me and handed me a pistol. He showed me the basic parts and such. The trigger, safety, mag-realease, etc. Then he told me all the safety rules and that stuff. I paid attention since this could be my new job and personal secret. It took about an hour to get through all of that, then he handed me a magazine for the gun. I stepped up to the range and put the magazine into the gun. I aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. There was a click but nothing happened.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Mordecai who looked like he was on the verge of bursting out laughing.

"You forgot to chamber a round." He said chuckling at my apparently amateur mistake.

"Oh." I said and pulled the slide back. This time when I pulled the trigger, it shot. It nearly flew out of my hands with that one shot.

"Wow, Margaret, that's actually the lowest caliber we have. I guess CQC could be best for you." After he said that I started eyeing the butterfly knife again. It seemed really cool and actually easy to hide. "So what do you want to start with, Margaret?"

"What about that knife you and Rigby were fighting over?" I asked him.

"The butterfly? Well you really have to learn how to open it quickly before you can kill someone with it."

"I'm fine with that. This is supposed to be training, isn't it?"

"Awww, duuude! You're gonna give it to her? Why?" Rigby said, walking in from the other room. He sounded upset by his friend's decision.

"Because, you're just going to cut yourself with it again, dude. Besides, she can't really use a gun." Mordecai explained to his friend. Rigby groaned as he walked into the other room again. "Don't let him put you off, he's always like that."

Rigby yelled something from the other room, but I couldn't understand him. Mordecai went ahead and taught me all the basics of the knife. Then he finally showed me how to flip the blade out. It seemed really confusing at first. Then it was my turn to try to open it. Mordecai handed me the knife. Then I surprised both of us. I managed the move flawlessly. Then I just kept opening and closing the knife until it was second nature to me.

"Alright, so you got the knife down, now it's the question if you can attack someone with it." Mordecai said.

"Oh. So who do you want me to stab?" I asked him.

"Me. Don't be afraid, I'll just dodge the attack and be fine. We're just trying to see if you can attack someone with that knife."

It took a few minutes to build up the strength to be able to attack him. Sure the blue-haired killer might have deserved it, but he was still a friend. But I did it. I stabbed right in front of me, keeping my eyes open no matter what. True to his word, he quickly backed up, just barely missing the tip of the blade.

"Alright, so you can. I think we're done for now. We'll keep going after a few days. Rigby! Let's go!" He yelled out. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:00 at night. Time flew while we were here. We all left in the van. They took me home and I went to bed knowing it was going to be a long couple days.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Theres ch1 of the spin-off to Brown & Blue! I'm going to try to keep it where it will end up five chapters long. This will have maybe bi-weekly updates since I've got to keep up with the main stuff. I was honestly surprised at the challenge of the dialogue in this one. Margaret's got a knife talent. Anyway that idea sparked off from "What if Margaret wanted to kill too?" Just from the title, something WILL go wrong in the future of this. The OC which I will hopefully think of should appear the next chapter. There will be some blood next chapter! Hope this was worth it, R&R!**


End file.
